Unos helados que esconder
by NashiroAsami
Summary: Kaito pide ayuda a Rin para esconder unos sabrosos helados de las manos de Meiko Sakine. ¿Qué pasará con estos dos...? One-shot. Leve Rin&Len. Comedia.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, son de Crypton Future Media.**_

_**La historia es completamente mía.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Rinny-chan**\- canturreó Kaito en mi oído, haciendo que me caiga de la silla.

**-¡Kaito-kun! No hagas eso, azulito- **le grité enojada, me levanté como pude del suelo y me fui a buscar una naranja.

**-¡Rinny-chan! ¡Ayúdame, pequeña!**\- suplicó mi mejor amigo, aunque sea tres años mayor que yo.

**-¿Y ahora qué, Kaito? No des vueltas, llega al grano**\- le dije cortante.

**-¡Okay! Mira Rinny-chan, tengo doce kilos de helado en la heladera secreta del garaje, ¿te acuerdas?**\- preguntó por si no me acordaba. Yo me acuerdo perfectamente de todo, esa heladera la llevamos Kaito y yo cuando Luka-san no quería que el helado ocupara la heladera de la casa.

**-Si, si. Sigue, azul**\- le contesté.

**-Bien. Meiko está buscando como loca todos lo helados que hay en esta casa para tirarlo, ¡Y no quiero eso, Rinny-chan! ¡Ayúdame a que no los encuentre!**\- suplicó por segunda vez. Se arrodillo frente a mi, pareciendo yo una deidad y él un simple "mortal"

**-Eh, Kaito. Levántate. Algunos van a bajar y lo malinterpretarán**\- le ordené, nerviosa. Puede ser que IA o Gumi bajen y esparzan algún chisme, y no esoty para aguantarme a los periodistas hoy.

**-¡Help, Rinny-chan! ¡HELP!**\- gritó con angustia mi mejor amigo. Lo levanté como pude del suelo hasta que se sentó arriba de la mesada**-. ¡Te compraré todas las naranjas que quieras! ¡Yo no quiero que se lleve a mis amadas! Y tú eres la única en que confió completamente y también la que sabe sobre la "Heladera Secreta"**

**-Okay, lo haré. Dieciséis kilos de naranjas, ¿vale?**

**-¿Dieciséis? ¡Son muchos kilos!**

**-Pero tú te compras cada día veintiún kilos de helado y yo no te digo nada, Bakaito**\- le contesté algo enojada.

**-Jejeje. Okay, okay. No digo nada. ¡Rinny-chan me ayudará! ¡Soy feliz! La bruja roja no secuestrará a mis amores congelados**\- gritó algo fuerte Kaito, haciendo que me sonrojara. ¿Y si alguno de mis amigos nos ve? ¡Rumores habrá en los noticieros!

**-Tsk, cállate**\- ordené fríamente.

**-Bien, Rinny-chan. Acompáñame al garaje**\- habló-** Los helados los escondí detrás de nuestro auto deportivo azul.**

**-¡¿Allí?! ¿Qué mierda pasa si dañan al auto? ¡¿CÓMO LO PAGAMOS?!**\- pregunté exaltada. Kaito solo atinó a reír sonoramente haciendo que una vena se hinchara en mi frente.

**-Tranquila, Rinny-chan. Para que arreglen el auto se paga con plata, ¿qué no sabías?**\- me "explicó". Aunque Kaito sea mayor que yo puede ser a veces un idiota descerebrado.

**-No me refería a eso, Bakaito. ¡Ya vayámonos! Se hará tarde y hoy tengo que ensayar, a Len se le ocurrió que hoy ensayemos Suki Kirai**\- dije fastidiada. Aunque Len sea mi gemelo adoptado y seamos un dúo, a veces puede llegar hacer un idiota. Además es un mujeriego de primera.

**-Ah, bueno. Entonces apurémonos. Tenemos hasta las 4:32 p.m. Meiko siempre llega a esa misma hora.**

**-Okay.**

Bajamos con sigilo al garaje, no había nadie. Fuimos directo a la heladera secreta o como nosotros lo llamamos, "S.H.S.K.R", sería "Súper Heladera Secreta: Kaito y Rin"

Abrimos el freezer y allí estaba los doce kilos de helado. Cada kilo era un sabor distinto, agarré el helado de naranja y lo fui comiendo de a poco, una de los privilegios es que podía comer el helado que quisiera cuando quisiera.

**-Rinny-chan. No te comas todo o vas a engordar**\- me advirtió Kaito burlón.

**-¿Engordar? Engordar tu… **\- Y no pude terminar la frase ya que Kaito me tapó la boca. A los segundos alguien entró por la puerta.

**-¿Alguien se esconde aquí? ¡Tengo un puerro! Y no dudaré en usarlo-** Gritó una voz muy conocida para mí y Kaito. Era Miku Hatsune, la diva de Vocaloid. Tenía una voz bellísima y un puerro que dolía mucho.

**-Shh**\- me chistó Kaito. Haciendo una seña para que no hablara, sacó su mano de mi boca lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno. Luego de un rato Miku por fin se fue.

**-Estuvo cerca**\- suspiré aliviada.

**-Muy cerca a mi parecer**\- comentó Kaito.

Después de un rato, escondimos los doce kilos de helado en la heladera del vecino. Me di cuenta que se hacia muy tarde para ir a ensayar con Len pero no importaba, él siempre me deja cuando tiene "un asunto importante" para atender. Cuando entramos a la casa, donde también vive los demás Vocaloids, estaban todos sentados en el living, con caras de preocupados.

**-¿Y qué pasa acá?**\- preguntamos Kaito y yo, claramente, confundidos.

**-¡Ustedes dos!**\- gritó Len enojado**\- ¡¿Dónde estaban?!** **Pensamos que le habían pasado algo malo.**

**-No fuimos a ningún lado, Len. Estuvimos en la tienda de música viendo algunos cd's**\- expliqué con simpleza. Era buena mintiendo.

**-No nos asustes así, Rin-san**\- habló Piko, algo aliviado.

**-¡Estaba conmigo, Piko!**\- dijo Kaito feliz.

**-Por eso lo digo, Kaito**\- le respondió Piko, provocando que Kaito llorara dramáticamente.

**-Oe, Kaito. Ya basta, no llores**\- le ordené tirándole de la oreja.

**-¡Duele, duele!**\- se quejó azulito.

**-Ahora que me acuerdo… Kaito-kun y Rinny-chan son mejores amigos desde pequeños, ¿verdad?**\- nos preguntó Luka. Nosotros dos asentimos energéticamente.

**-¡Ey, Rin! Tenemos que ensayar**\- me habló Len.

**-Ya se hizo tarde, Len. Perdón por la ausencia**\- confesé apenada.

**-No importa, Rinny. Yo también llego tarde**\- exclamó Len, intentando que levante el ánimo. Nos quedamos todos hablando de cualquier cosa, éramos una familia, no somos amigos somos como hermanos.

**-¡Rin! ¡Kaito!**\- la voz de Meiko hizo eco por toda la casa. Nos quedamos paralizados mientras los demás se reían de nuestras expresiones**-. ¡Vengan ahora mismo en este instante!**

**-Princesa**\- me llamó Len-.** Creo que será mejor que corra. Meiko-san viene a toda marcha.**

**-Gracias Len por avisar**\- exclamé con sarcasmo. Esa noche Meiko casi nos mata y Len curó las heridas de mis rodillas por caerme al trepar el árbol.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Konnichiwa! Aquí les traigo una loca idea que se me cruzó por mi mente hace 23 minutos y 46 segundos xDDD**_

_**No es romántica, si habrán notado. Pero tiene un leve Rin&amp;Len.**_

_**Quise hacer una comedia con Rin y Kaito de protagonistas, transformándolos en mejores amigos en este one-shot.**_

_**¿Se dieron cuenta de un detalle que puse por ahí? No lo profundice mucho a ese "detalle", solo lo mencioné por ahí. ¿Se dieron cuenta? ¡Díganme, díganme! 3**_

_**Pues bien, aquí los dejo.**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_

_**-AngelSophia-**_


End file.
